


Soft in Lingerie

by goldengan



Series: jj's Fic Threads [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Pussy, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Enthusiastic Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Binary Upgraded Connor | RK900, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Trans character written by trans author, trans character written by trans man author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: Connor suggests that Nines wear different clothing at home, but he did not specify what kind of clothing.So, Nines decides on lingerie.And Connor? Connor can't keep pretending that he doesn't want Nines.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: jj's Fic Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605598
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Soft in Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a thread fic! I added to it/polished it up for ao3 to enjoy :)
> 
> Be cautious   
> Connor has a vaginal biocomponent with terms used like pussy and front entrance. Nines uses they/them pronouns and as a penile biocomponent with terms used like cock and length.

“Aren’t you tired of wearing high collars?”

Nines frowns, touching the offending piece of clothing, “I… I’ve never thought on it.”

“You should look at different clothes when you get the chance.”

“But I like wearing this to work.”

“We’re at home, Nines.”

“You want me to be like you and wear something else at home?”

“You don’t have to look like--” Connor’s sigh interrupts himself. “Don’t you deserve to be comfortable like anyone else?”

Nines doesn’t argue. They’ll look later. Away from Connor’s scrutiny.

~

Connor’s out at Hank’s house and Nines is bored. Sure, they could bother Reed or maybe even Chen but, clothing has been on their mind all day. They thought about what time period they are home and, well, that in general seems like a good place to start. Nines searches “night clothes” and is bombarded with all sorts of results.

Yes, the ones that are more pajama-like look to be traditionally comfortable. But the others? Lacy and pretty with gorgeous colors that make the models look otherworldly beautiful? Nines had felt nothing in particular about their body, but they were interested in feeling the way these models looked.

~

Nines forgot how much they ordered when the packages arrive a few days later. Connor is shocked at the pile at their front door and says as much. “I suppose I got a little carried away,” Nines tries to hide his sheepish tone but Connor gives them that look anyway, the one where he looks so sad and sorry for them. Connor more often than not was upset about something Nines did so this isn’t be too out of the normal. 

“Well,” Connor says as he hands Nines some boxes, opens the door and grabs some for himself, “Let’s see you try them on.”

Nines doesn’t think much of the situation. Doesn’t think much when they open the packages on their mostly unused kitchen table. Doesn’t think much when Connor unwraps the garments from the thin sheets of decorative paper. Only when Nines looks to Connor and sees his face do they think anything on their choice. What could they have done wrong this time? “Nines.” Connor practically chokes out, his face pinker than it normally is, as he holds up the thin blue and lacy top in his hands, “I’m… why?”

“They look nice.” Nines shrugs, confused entirely by Connor’s reaction, “And I wanted to feel nice so I purchased these.”

“They _are_ lovely.” Connor says, folding the clothing back into the box.

His words contradict his actions but Nines decides, as they don’t understand his reaction to begin with, to take it as a compliment. “I agree,” they say as they grab the clothing and head into their room. Once dressed, Nines exits the room to the full-length mirror in the hallway so they can see themselves wearing the deep burgundy piece. The top is mostly sheer, showing off their chest pleasantly, even for their masculine stature. The lace around the edges amplifies their pecs and Nines loves the effect on them. The draping along the bottom is a thin and soft material that shows off their stomach. The bottoms are a “boy cut” short that, despite the name and Nines’ anatomy, does little to hold in their genitals. Strangely, the look isn’t bad either, it makes them look bigger than they really are. They only tried one piece so far, but Nines is exceedingly happy with the results. When Nines goes into the living room they feel nothing short of stunning. They step in Connor’s line of sight, in front of the couch about five feet away, and Connor looks like he’s malfunctioning. “Connor? Are you okay?”

“Oh. Nines.”

“Yes?” Nines feels nervous and silly all of a sudden. They messed up... they didn’t look good at all, did they? 

“You look.” Connor blinks. Just once and slow. He isn’t meeting Nines’ eyes so he can’t see the impatient and hopeless look Nines is giving. “You know what these clothes are for, right?”

“They’re night clothes. I searched "night clothes" and I enjoyed the aesthetics of these the most.”

“Um.” Connor shakes his head slightly, blinking before he asks, “Is it. Comfortable?”

“Yes, the fabric is really soft and pleasant to touch.” Nines steps closer and asks, “Do you want to feel?”

Connor finally looks up at Nines’ eyes, looking somewhere between generally startled and like a caged animal. 

“If they don’t suit me please be honest, Connor.”

“ra9 Nines these clothes are to initiate sex.”

Nines stops. Their body feels heavy, shoulders sinking at the weight. “So, these aren’t to make the wearer feel good?”

“No no, they are.”

Nines hopes their confusion is plain. 

“They’re to help the wearer show off their assists so they feel more comfortable and confident in said… um… sex.”

Nines recognizes the tone Connor is giving them. It’s Connor’s vocal modulator refusing to show any emotion Connor is actually feeling. If coupled with face modulation, Connor is able to fool any human. Not Nines though. “Is my choice really affecting you so?”

Connor inhales deep. An action androids are not required unless it is to cool their biocomponents. “Nines don’t you know how beautiful you are?”

Nines can’t help but smile at that and looks down at the clothes, “It’s a lovely color and--”

“Not the clothing. You.”

Nines frowns. “No.” They don’t know; they never thought about it.

“Nines I…” Connor swallows, looking at Nines’ body again.

An error report flashes in Nines’ HUD. 

**| Unit RK800 #313 248 317 - 51 is malfunctioning. Lubrication unit secreting mass amounts. Contact JERICHO immediately for repairs.**

“Can I touch you? The clothes, I mean?”

Well. Nines never expected. They didn’t know. Does that mean that. Is Connor?

“Are you aroused?”

Connor meets Nines eyes, brows knitted, hopeful and terrified wrapped into one look. “Only when I look at you.”

Well. Nines didn’t expect that either. Connor’s hand caresses Nines’ stomach, his aim obviously not on the fabric and at Nines themselves.

“Why didn’t you say so?”

He exhales as the bottom of his palm touches Nines’ exposed skin, just above their hip bones. “You never expressed sexual desire before.”

That wasn’t exactly correct. Nines just hid it very well. They found beauty in everyone. In Hank’s kind face. In Reed’s green eyes. In Chen’s smile and her laugh. While Connor is Nines’ best friend, he is the only being that Nines has ever felt arousal towards. Nines knees frame Connor’s lap. It feels nice to toggle that settings to finally show their feelings. Now they didn’t have to hide any longer.

Nines’ cockhead is a red that clashes against the burgundy, but Nines has a feeling that Connor doesn’t care about that. And right now? With that pretty pink on Connor’s cheeks and on his lips? Nines wants Connor. They’ve always wanted Connor. From the moment they set eyes on each other. Their predecessor assumed Nines was antagonistic, but he eventually found out that Nines wasn’t capable of being friendly at the time.

Nines didn’t just want to be friendly

“Feel free to touch, Eight.”

Maybe it’s the nickname. Maybe it’s because they’re grinding ever so slightly on Connor’s lap. Maybe it’s Nines’ dripping with pearls cockhead that’s making a mess of his new clothes but also Connor’s usually pressed, but now wrinkled, dress shirt. But, no matter if it’s one of all of the above, Nines gets what they want.

Connor reaches the short distance between their stomachs, touching his index and middle finger to their pre-cum, almost like—

Sure enough, Connor takes those digits in his mouth. Doesn’t touch them to his tongue alone. No. He sucks on them, moans around his fingers at the taste. Connor’s pupils are blown out, circuitry seen by Nines’ extraordinary eyes and it’s one of the most beautiful sights. They caused Connor to look this debauched. It’s a magnificent feeling to look at the one you’re attracted too and see that person want you right back. Only Connor was no simple person. No, “You’re perfect.”

Connor’s fingers exit his mouth, string of sanitation liquid between the two when he touches Nines again. His fingers don’t touch Nines’ exposed cock again, instead he fondles Nines through the thin fabric, fingers caressing their balls.

Nines wants more, they hump on Connor’s hand, eyes and mouth pleading.

Connor’s eyes sparkle when he smiles, “May I use my mouth?”

Oh ra9, “Fuck, Connor.”

“Is that a yes, sweetheart?”

Nines nods, unsure how Connor will get his mouth on them when they’re this close. But, frustratingly, Connor didn’t mean their cock. Connor kisses and tongues at the exposed skin on Nines’ neck.

“Tease,” Nines groans. Connor chuckles and it vibrates throughout Nines’ chassis. He sucks on one spot for more than necessary. Nines isn’t sure what the desired effect is for until Connor drags his teeth over the spot and Nines keens.

Interfacing – because fuck who talks when they don’t have to? – Nines asks Connor if he’s done this before? They make sure to add that they are in no way upset. Just. Curious.

Connor, apparently, had been busy.

He shows Nines videos of his escapades. 

Connor on his knees sucking Gavin off in a dingy alley, his jeans soaking up the murky muddy water as he rocks forwards and back to take all of Gavin in, humming on Gavin cock as he grasps Gavin’s ass tight. When he cums, Gavin shoves his head against himself, emptying his spend directly in the back of Connor’s throat. Then he’s sweet, hands petting Connor’s face, thumb playing with the spit and cum on his lips, calling him a good boy. Nines is a little shocked. He had no idea that Gavin could have such kind words for an android. Especially one he just face fucked.

Then another, showing Hank plowing into Connor’s drenched front entrance on the sink of the DPD restroom. His ass is perched prettily on the counter, pussy wide and quivering as it takes Hank’s extremely thick member. Hank’s close, almost romantically so despite the setting, whispering beautiful things into Connor’s ear. One of his hands on Connor’s back, holding him close, while the other is on his neck. Everyone in the DPD knew how Hank felt about Connor. Nines is surprised that he didn’t know of the affair…

Now another played with Chris and his boyfriend, Connor sandwiched between them as both his holes are fucked relentlessly. In this one, Nines can barely see what is going on. The view is glitching and static-y. Nines can only assume that means it’s an incredible feeling. He tries looking at the scene around them, but he can’t even tell where they are located. 

Then, the last, featuring Connor all alone in the DPD office. He’s sitting at… Nines’ desk? His pants and underwear are down around his ankles as he fucks himself on his fingers. He’s panting, much quieter than in the other videos, but he’s absolutely dripping. How did Nines not notice his chair full of thirium based lubricant? And then, like a bright light, Connor’s thoughts shine through. 

Nines. 

They bent over to pick up files Reed had carelessly dropped. From the angle of Connor’s memory in a memory, Reed had a nice long look at Nines’ ass too. Connor sported that same desirous look. 

He thought of Nines as he… touched himself?

Well. Nines knew they weren’t... great at social cues but, turns out they had been missing quite a bit...

| _Show me_

Nines is nowhere near as skilled and has not had as many partners, but they did touch themselves one evening when changing into new dress pants. “Right in our bathroom?” Connor says between kisses, hands gliding up Nines back.

“We don’t use it for much...”

Connor laughs against Nines wet neck and, oh, they can’t take it anymore. “Please Connor, please.”

Connor is busy watching that shared video still, his mouth is watering, leaking sanitation fluid down Nines’ chest. His eyes are on Nines’ cock, they’re playing with it and experimenting on what feels good. HUD showing Nines new options they’d never seen before. Well, one they had: to toggle arousal dampener on/off. Nines was too busy to turn it off then.

| _If you want to taste me, I’m right here_

Nines will always be faster than Connor, but even as they detect Connor’s movements before he makes them, Nines still finds themself writhing on the couch as Connor takes their cock expertly in his mouth. Connor speaks through their connection, telling Nines how gorgeous they taste. How heavy their cock feels on his tongue and lips. How pretty they sound when they moan. How aroused Connor is. How much he’s dripping, how much thirium he’ll have to ingest to replenish his body. Nines doesn’t mean anything rude by what he says next, but afterwards Nines realizes it does sound mean:

| _Only aroused by me? What about all the others?_

Connor releases Nines with an infuriating pop, and says, “I did what I did because I didn’t want to pressure you.”

He wipes his mouth of his own sanitation fluid and Nines’ pre-cum before he speaks again, “It wasn’t just the last instance, I was thinking about you throughout.” Then he shows Nines: even when getting double dicked, Connor preconstructs Two of Nines. “You’re the reason I sought the encounters in the first place.”

Nines feels... so foolish. They had no idea. How long had they been living together? They could have told Connor at any time? Emotions are high and Nines has tears in his eyes. 

“It’s all right. We’re together now.”

Connor stands and strips off his clothes. Nines dries their eyes but doesn’t miss how Connor’s watching them, he wants them still. He isn’t upset. Nines is relieved and allows themself a contented sigh. Halfway through that exhale, Connor pulls down his pants and

Nines gasps. Connor is nothing short of beautiful. His thin & lean body is, on its own, a sight to behold. But now that he’s naked as the day he was assembled in front of Nines? They marveled at his puffy lips and throbbing cock, all glistening beautifully in the low light. Nines feels a bit silly as he’s lounging, knees apart with their cock wet, on the couch. They’re aroused and hard beyond all belief, but their first thought isn’t to take Connor in their mouth, no. It’s wondering when androids could legally marry one another. Good thing they weren’t interfacing… Nines didn’t want to ruin the mood with their sentimentality.

Connor, none the wiser, straddles Nines waist. He leans down for a kiss. Nines can taste the compounds of Connor saliva and their own pre-cum. That alone might send them over the edge. 

| _Hold on, sweet thing_

Connor wants Nines inside him.

Nines pulls down their ruined with spit and cum shorts to allow Connor better access, he wastes no time and slides down along Nines cock and – 

Nines didn’t know it was possible to feel this good. Everything they had done before this point was nothing in comparison to Connor’s tight wet silken walls surrounding Nines’ cock.

Thoughts couldn’t form properly in Nines’ head. Junk files stacked and recycled, repeating the feeling a thousand times over, and those eyes. Watching them. There was something in Connor’s eyes that Nines didn’t understand, especially not right now. Maybe later they could see and – 

But then Connor’s pace quickened, nails biting into Nines’ pecs, his walls pulsing as he said out loud and through their link

“Nines I can’t last much longer.”

Nines grabs his hips to help slam Connor on themself and says, “Then don’t.”

Connor’s neck cords, back arching, as his entrance milks Nines and Nines

is worried they’ll reboot. Afraid that none of their memories were uploaded to their cloud storage, so they wouldn’t remembering any of this. It’s close, they overheat, but it doesn’t happen. The feeling is far better than any touch, smell, taste or feeling has been before. Their body spasms, jerks, taut as they orgasm right after Connor.

They lay together, sticky and spent and catching their breath. Nines never heard an android pant before, but now he understood why they had that function. Their insides were so hot, but the outsides were damp and making them cold.

Connor slid off of Nines cock, their combined spend falling down their stomach and thighs. Their predecessor is still panting but his mouth finds Nines overstimulated cock and cleans it. Licking their sticky thighs and their soft dick. Nines feels themself filling again, but their mind... they’re too tired.

When Connor begins kissing their lower stomach he says

| _Don’t worry, we have all the time in the world_

Nines props themself up on an elbow to look at Connor. His face and hair are ruined but even so he looks “beautiful.”

Connor smiles, hands caressing and massaging Nines’ thighs as he says, “Takes one to know one,” and winks. Nines can’t help it, they laugh. It’s giddy and, like this whole night, unlike anything they’ve ever felt before.

“I’m glad I chose lingerie.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated~
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
